Once upon a time
by Gatitos
Summary: Ahora su amor es un recuerdo, un fantasma en la niebla. NaLu One-Shot


Dicen que las historias de amor son las mas hermosas y está no es la excepción.

Pero no siempre hay un ''vivieron felices para siempre''.

Esta es la historia de Lucy...

Estábamos por el año cuatrocientos diez después de Cristo, el día en que fallecimos.

El, ellas, yo.

El, el amor de mi vida.

El pueblo vive en una monarquía, nuestro antiguo rey, el señor Makarov fue asesinado vilmente por la bruja Minerva.

De eso yace mil seiscientos veintiséis años

En aquel entonces eh había que tenido que robar para mantener a mi hermanas, Michelle y Wendy...

Los primero rayos de luz del sol salían tímidos de un altiplano, dando a entender que otros duro y largo día de supervivencia iniciaba.

Esos días en los que no tienes nada que comer y aun así amaneces vivo.

-Hermanita déjame ir contigo, yo también quiero traer pan a esta casa -Dijo una adolescente que estaba un poco sucia pero aun así no dejaba de ser hermosa-

Con esos hermosos ojos color ámbar y cabello dorado, largas hebras doradas.

-No Michelle, tu deber es cuidar a Wendy, ¿recuerdas?, ademas, ¿no confías que la asombrosa Lucy traerá algo para comer? -Pregunto mientras su ego de ladrona subía-

-P-pero es muy peligroso, la ultima vez saliste muy herida...

-¡Vamos! -Trató de subirle el animo- Esa vez fui muy despistada, no volverá a suceder-. Intentaba tranquilizarla-

-Y también la señorita Mirajane va a venir a revisarlas y claro tu debes estar presente. -Terminó dándole su mejor sonrisa-

No la dejo seguir poniendo peros y se despidió de sus dos hermanas dandoles un beso a cada una en sus frentes.

Lucy salio de una humilde casa, muy humilde, teniendo en mente conseguir comida para sus hermanas

-¡ATRAPEN LA! ¡Es una ladrona! ¡Me robo! ¡Caballeros! -Grito el dueño de un comercio claramente enojado-

La pobre rubia corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban, el ser ladrona tampoco era una tarea fácil, al parecer el dueño del pequeño ''comercio'', si es que a eso se le podía llamar comercio, es mas inteligente de lo que se miraba.

Bah, cual comercio, era una tienda de raya, en la cual Lucy le acababa de robar.

El eco de las trotadas de los caballos no se hicieron esperar, Lucy era buscada por la reina Minerva, ya que según ella la gente como Heartfilia no debería vivir, ¿para que nacer si vas a malvivir?, decía ella.

La rubia agarro un callejón como atajo, haber si los perdía, y si los perdió.

Se deciso de un problema y cayó en a la boca del lobo, o eso creía ella.

En cuánto entro una mano le tapo la boca y la jalo hacía el con la otra posada en su abdomen, hacía un cuerpo fornido siendo solo tapado por un chaleco café, unos pantalones ajustados y una bufanda color blanco.

 _Oh Dios..._

Esperaron a que las pisadas de los caballos ya no se escucharan para poder moverse.

En cuanto le destapo la boca se volteo y se encontró con una enorme sonrisa y dos hermosos ojos oscuros como la noche, un oscuro intenso.

-Hola... -Solo mascullo el

Estaba simplemente asombrado por la hermosura de la chica, desde su punto de vista era perfecta.

El color de sus ojos era parecido al de un tronco con varios años de vida, su cabello era largo, de seguro el sol le tenía envidia porqué no era tan brillo so como el cabello de esa joven, unos labios delgados y rosados, era como una muñeca.

Se quedaron viento por un largo tiempo, pero para ellos eran solo segundos, querían que el tiempo se detuviera que nadie los molestará, se olvidaron de los problemas, se olvidaron del mundo, ahora solo eran ellos dos.

-S-soy Lucy, gracias por ayudarme -Le dijo de manera tímida, sinónimo de ternura-

-Natsu... -Solo atino a decir-

Ellos sabían que ese era el inicio de algo muy hermoso, ya que fue amor a primera vista.

Lucy regresó en la noche a su casa, todo el día se la pasó hablando con Natsu, por lo que le contó el es un sembrador junto su padre Igneel, era un chico encantador, nunca había sentido los mismo por otro muchacho, solo el, ya que el era _especial._

Vio salir a Mirajane con cara de preocupación, y eso hizo que una daga atravesará su corazón.

-¿Como está? -Preguntó con total seriedad y preocupación en su cara-

-Bueno, verás... -Aparto la mirada de los intensos ojos de Lucy, eso solo podría significar algo, malas noticias. -No le queda mucho tiempo, Lucy...Le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

 _Wendy tiene diez años, y está enferma del corazón._

Esas palabras no podrían salir de su mente, ''No le queda mucho''...

Era mucho peso para ella sola, se sentía culpable de que su hermanar vaya a morir, ella trató de darles siempre todo lo que pudo, incluso robo.

¿Porqué el mundo es tan injusto?

Nadie le respondió.

La relación con Natsu cada vez mejoraba mas, y a la vez la situación de Wendy empeoraba.

Cada día se sentían mas amor al otro, incluso Natsu ayudo a Lucy con sus hermanas.

Pero nada es para siempre, recuerdalo Lucy.

Un día antes el joven la cito en aquel maravilloso lugar, era como un cuento de hadas.

Pero todo cuento tiene un lugar oscuro.

Esperaba emocionada a su nuevo novio, exacto escucharon bien, nuevo novio.

Unas manos de repente le taparon los ojos y ellas de sobra sabía quién era el dueño.

 _El._

Ese momento sellaron su amor, se juraron amor eterno frente a las constelaciones.

Pero que no se te olvide, nada puede ser perfecto.

Ese día fue realmente largo, el cielo era nublado una horrible tormenta se acercaba, y eso le daba mala espina a Lucy.

Trato llegar rápido a su casa, pero mientras más se acercaba mas horrible era la tormenta, el pasar por un bosque oscuro mientras caía una tormenta no era nada agradable

El sentimiento de que algo mala pasaba le nublo los pensamientos.

 _Wendy_

Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, hasta que llego a su humilde casa.

Los relámpagos cada vez se escuchaban mas y mas cerca, era como si la persiguieran a ella.

Al ver las luces apagadas hizo que su corazón se encogiera, era como ver una casa abandonada, sin pizca de felicidad.

Ha soto la puerta y no se encontró con ese par de sonrisas que le daban la bienvenida, al contrario, se encontró con un bulto arropado en la cama.

 _Wendy._

No estaba Michelle.

 _Wendy._

El bulto no se movía.

 _Wendy._

Susurro su nombre en bajo, para no despertarla según ella.

 _Wendy._

Nadie contesto.

-¡WENDY! -Grito desgarradamente mientras quitaba la sabana-

Se encontró con lo que se temía desde hace mas de seis meses, se cumplió lo que dijo Mirajane.

''No le queda mucho, Lucy...''

La pequeña estaba pálida, su cabello ya no tenía ese brillo que la caracterizaba.

Había muerto.

Las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, esas impotentes gotas de sal que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Parecía que estaba dormida, solo que nunca iba a despertar.

Michelle.

Salio corriendo hacía afuera, hacía la tormenta, pero choco con alguien.

Natsu.

Pero venía cargando a alguien.

Michelle.

Estaba desangrada, y la cara de Natsu no era muy buena que digamos.

Tuvo que ahogar un grito.

-Lucy, escóndete. -La desesperación era notoria en la cara del joven.

No entendía nada, Wendy murió, Michelle también, ya no tenía razón para vivir.

-¿Quién le hizo esto? -Pregunto con una voz sombría-

Se escucho fuera los relinchos de los caballos, tenían antorchas.

¿Si estaba lloviendo porqué estaban prendidas?, nadie le contesto su duda nunca.

-¡LUCY HEARTFILIA! Estas acusada por robo al reino -Grito una mujer, realmente fea tanto como de corazón y físicamente, Minerva.

Acaso, ¿era su _fin_?

Salió sin miedo alguno, el viento hizo que si piel se enchinara, miro al frente y se encontró con varias armas que le apuntaban a ella.

 _Todos nuestros actos tienen consecuencias, que no sean inmediatas no implica que no las vaya a ver._

Se paro en seco en medio de su familia y la reina, iba a morir dónde vio crecer y morir a sus dos hermanas menores.

 _Que injusta es la vida._

Algo agarro su mano, era Natsu, le sonrío de forma reconfortante y le dijo.

-Te amo, Lucy.

Miro por ultima vez su hogar, se puso frente a Natsu y le contesto.

-Yo también, Natsu.

Se besaron, se besaron como nunca lo habían hecho.

-¡FUEGO! -Gritó Minerva.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel horrible día, siempre esa misma fecha, sin falta, cae una tormenta.

Se volvieron en otros desaparecidos del mundo.

 _Ahora su amor es un recuerdo, un fantasma en la niebla._


End file.
